


Your body language talking over me.

by wordsasweapons



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsasweapons/pseuds/wordsasweapons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann always loved the way Leslie burned bright with passion, loved the way she moved when she was going about her different elaborate plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your body language talking over me.

**Author's Note:**

> this happened for two reasons. 1) there isn't enough smut for this pairing and there should be more and i'm not ashamed of wanting that. 2) this is for my girl lexa, and could count as my valentine's day gift to her. you're welcome... or not.
> 
> (side note: they're both single. i got up in the smut to really focus on that though but who cares, because smut. just roll with it.)

Ann raises her cup to her lips, only to realize it's empty, having already downed her coffee. She thought about getting up and refilling it, but she's probably already had more caffeine than she normally does today. She needed it though, in order to keep up with Leslie.

 

Leslie's been a nonstop force, putting together another one of her thoughtful, crazy ideas for the people of this town. Ann's been sitting on the couch in Leslie's office for hours, offering any help she can. She hasn't really been doing much, though, mostly getting Leslie proper food and going over notes and adding constructive criticism. She likes that she seems to be the only person Leslie really stops to listen to, and she seems to value her opinion.

 

She always loved the way Leslie burned bright with enthusiasm, loved the way she moved when she was going about her different elaborate plans. The way her voice is filled with something else, something passionate when she talks about things that matter to her. Ann shifts in her seat. Goddammit, she can't possibly be getting aroused thinking about the way Leslie works. Ann glances over at Leslie sitting at her desk, her head bowed a bit as she scribbles notes quickly, Ann's eyes fixated on her fingers gripping the pen.

 

Ann swallows. It's just been a while. She'd just recently given up on her dating around, exploring her options, thinking it wasn't really giving her what she wanted and she felt silly doing it at her age. _It's just been a while_ , she repeats to herself. She thinks now is a good time to get up and go get that refill before she lets her mind wander too much. She reaches for her cup, standing and heading for the door when Leslie's voice fills the room.

 

"Oh, actually, Ann, can you come here quickly?" Leslie lifts her head, she's chewing on her bottom lip in that way Ann knows she's unsure about something. Ann looks out to the empty Parks Department, eyeing the coffee maker and then back to Leslie. With a sigh and nod, Ann moves over to her desk and takes the offered pieces of paper, Leslie standing when she does, hovering over her shoulder as she reads.

 

"Looks good, Les." Ann says quickly, trying to get out of the room. Leslie's too close.

 

"You couldn't have possibly read all of that," Leslie says.

 

"I just... need to, go," Ann nods to the cup in her hand, then to other room. Leslie looks at her, brow raised. That shouldn't be a turn on either.

 

"Ann, this is important." Leslie says this with a sigh. Ann's focused on her lips, then those fingers again as Leslie takes the papers from her, fingers coming up to her lips, tongue darting out to wet them and flipping through the pages. Ann let's out a frustrated groan. _Goddammit_.

 

Leslie looks up at her then, eyeing her funny, and Ann realizes that groan wasn't in her head.

 

"Are you okay?" Leslie asks. Ann's head is pounding, blood rushing to her ears and she knows she's flushed. It's been _way_ too long. Leslie's looking at her with concern and god help her, it makes Ann want to kiss her more. So she does.

 

Taking the papers from Leslie's hand and dropping them on the desk behind her, Ann's hands come up to cup Leslie's cheeks, moving in quickly and pressing her lips to Leslie's. There's an agonizing moment of Leslie not doing anything, and she starts to pull back, starts to apologize when Leslie's hands come and cling to her waist, fingers digging into her skin. She doesn't even care.

 

"No, wait," Leslie breathes against her lips. Leslie looks at Ann for a moment. Ann's lips are parted, breathing slowly. Leslie leans in, dusting her lips against Ann's parted lower lip, and Ann nearly comes undone right there.

 

"Ann," Leslie whispers, fingers hooking into the waistband of Ann's pants. Her eyes are bright, and Ann feels like she's on fire, "Kiss me again."

 

And Ann does, and she doesn't stop. She backs Leslie up the tiny amount of space between her and the desk, and Leslie makes an 'mmph' sound somewhere in the back of her throat when she comes into contact with the desk. Leslie kisses the same way she works, determined and passionate. Ann's tongue snakes out, sliding over Leslie's bottom lip and Leslie eagerly parts her own and allows the new contact. Their tongues dance around each others, the fingers tucked in Ann's pants now tugging her against her, hips meeting hips. Ann breaks the kiss when the need for air becomes overwhelming, but quickly dips her head to Leslie's neck, Leslie reading her as well as she always does, tilting her head to the side to allow Ann access, Ann sucking at her pulse point.

 

"I've never done this in my office, or any office before," Leslie mumbles, fingers pulling at and untucking Ann's shirt, her fingers finally finding skin. Ann grazes her teeth over Leslie's neck, tongue smoothing over the spot.

 

"First time for everything," Ann breathes into her neck.

 

Leslie lets out a half chuckle, half whimper. "I've also never done this with you."

 

Ann smirks, deciding Leslie's gotten much too far with her clothing and it's time she return the favor. Ann leans back enough to allow her room to work the buttons of Leslie's blouse undone. She can feel Leslie watching her intently. It makes every part of her shiver. When Ann undoes the last button, letting the blouse fall open she chews on her bottom lip as she looks at Leslie, skin flushed with arousal. She's beautiful like this, Ann thinks. She's always beautiful, but... god.

 

Ann looks up at her, voice deeper now. "First time for everything," she repeats.

 

She steps closer, nudging Leslie's legs apart with her own, forcing Leslie to abandon the exploring of the skin under her shirt to brace herself against the desk, her hips moving forward, suddenly desperate for contact with Ann's body. Their lips meet again, it's messier than before, it's urgent and needy and Leslie's making noises Ann wants to hear on a loop. She brings a hand between Leslie's legs, pressing the palm of her hand into Leslie's center, who bucks into her hand.

 

"God, Ann," escapes past her lips when she breaks their kiss, her breathing ragged. This only encourages Ann, who bites her lip almost too hard when she hears her name come from Leslie in this state. Ann moves quickly, undoing the button of Leslie's dress pants, tugging the zipper and the pants themselves down. Leslie helps her, kicking her heels off as well as the pants fall from her ankles.

 

"Get on the desk," Ann mutters, and Leslie quickly obeys, clearing space for herself and sliding up. Ann steps between Leslie's parted legs, eyes on the panties that match her bra. She's pretty sure she's seen them before, maybe during one of their shopping trips. Ann grips the hem, tugging them down and Leslie kicks them away. Ann's breath quickens at the sight of Leslie, bare before her.

 

Ann licks her lips, then leans in, kissing Leslie's neck, trailing down her throat, nipping at her collarbone with her teeth on her journey down. Leslie tilts her head back, hands gripping the desk. When Ann tugs her bra down, lips wrapping around a hardened nipple, she lets out a moan that makes Ann thankful they're alone, everyone gone hours ago before the sun had set. Ann tugs gently at Leslie's nipple with her teeth as she moves away, continuing her journey south. Leslie's panting in anticipation, chest rising and falling quickly. Ann's hands grip Leslie's thighs, spreading her legs a bit more and she lowers her head, breath hitting Leslie's exposed center and she swears Leslie actually shakes. Ann doesn't wait, and her mouth is on her. She's focused, determined to bring Leslie the pleasure she deserves.

 

"Yes, Ann, yes..." Ann should've known Leslie would be vocal, another thing to add to the always growing list of things she loves about her. She moves her tongue in wide strokes, wanting to taste as much of Leslie as she can. Leslie winds her fingers into Ann's hair, keeping her close. Ann lets her tongue dip into Leslie, moves in and out slowly. Ann can tell Leslie's close already, the way her thighs are shaking and she's letting out sharp gasps. When Ann slides her lips around her clit and sucks, adding a few swirling motions of her tongue, Leslie's hips buck and she comes undone beneath her.

 

"Yes, yes, oh God, Ann," falls from her lips in a chant that Ann loves and she takes all of what Leslie gives her. When Leslie stops shuddering, hand falling from Ann's hair to her side, Ann moves to stand up straight again, getting her breathing under control as she looks down at Leslie, who's looking up at her with a spent, content smile.

 

Ann can't help but smile back at her, whispering, "Hi."

 

Leslie sits up then, arms winding around her neck, her lips finding hers and moaning as she tastes herself. This kiss is slow, more lips and tongue then tongue and teeth like when they started, eager and fast. Leslie's arms fall to Ann's sides, coming to her belt and undoing it, managing to tug it away without breaking their kiss. She pops the button of Ann's pants and pulls the zipper down, Ann's insides fluttering at the sensation of Leslie's fingers working with such ease. Leslie slips her hand into Ann's pants, past her panties and cups her center. Ann's breath catches in her throat.

 

Leslie leans in, breath hot against her ear as she whispers, "I want you inside of me, while I'm inside of you." Ann whimpers, somehow managing to nod her head. Leslie's running this now and she's okay with it. She brings her hand between Leslie's legs, and Leslie scoots closer, sitting at the edge of the desk and grinding herself against Ann's hand, Leslie's own fingers enter Ann quickly. She's so wet though, has been this whole time and it feels so good. She lets out a sigh of relief, her own fingers teasing Leslie's entrance before sliding two fingers into her. Leslie's sitting up straighter, back arching as she bucks into Ann's hand. They set a rhythm together, fingers between bodies thrusting hard, and fast. Leslie presses her forehead against Ann's, their breaths mingling, hips moving frantically. Ann's fingers curl inside of Leslie, Leslie turns her wrist over, thumb finding Ann's clit and applying enough pressure to fully push Ann over the edge, and she comes with a shout and sharp thrust of her hips, her walls clutching at Leslie's fingers, pulling her deeper as she rides out her orgasm. Ann's fingers hit the right spot for Leslie in her erratic movements, and she follows Ann not long after, panting and whispering her name once again.

 

Leslie tucks her face into the curve where Ann's neck met her shoulder, sighing. This was everything and more that Ann wanted. Probably has for far longer than she would have been willing to admit. She wondered what happens now, though. What does this do to their friendship. She didn't think or plan on this happening anytime soon, let alone in Leslie's office. And just then, as if reading her mind, Leslie whispers in her ear.

 

"Hey," Ann shudders as Leslie's hot breath falls against her skin, "How about we go grab a late dinner? I know it's technically the wrong order, but..."

 

Ann shifts enough to still be close to Leslie, but also lean back and look at her. "Wrong order?"

 

"Well, I like to go out with someone before I sleep with them," she said with a chuckle. Ann breaks out into a grin. She tucks loose hair back behind Leslie's ear, hand then gently cupping her cheek, thumb caressing her skin.

 

"I think we've had many 'dates' at JJ's that could make up for it."

 

Leslie smiles, and it's so bright and it reaches her eyes. Ann places a gentle kiss to her lips and Leslie hums happily into it. They both pull back, Leslie hopping off the desk, helping each other put clothes back on and adjust clothes. They leave hand in hand, whispering and laughing amongst themselves.


End file.
